


Submission of The Val'kyr

by Darktwisteddesires



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anger, Bondage, Kidnapping, Multi, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Bondage, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/M, Torture, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darktwisteddesires/pseuds/Darktwisteddesires
Summary: You are a Val'kyr, captured by Lady Sylvanas Windrunner and Nathanos Blightcaller, you are chained up in her quarters in the Undercity. You are forced to endure something you would never imagine would happen to you, all in the name of securing the Forsaken's future.





	Submission of The Val'kyr

It is the dead of night, in the Warchief’s chambers there lies you, tied up and subdued. You have little memory of how you got there, you are lying on a cold table. The room is frigid cold. The chamber you are in is adorned with skulls, dark cloth curtains, and lots of weaponry. You have never seen this place before, and it scares you. Your legs are tied spread eagle, your wings are sprawled off the table, and you feel a cold presence loom over you.

You try screaming until Nathanos Blightcaller covers your mouth "Shhh..if you do not stay silent, I promise you will not like the consequences!” He turns to The Dark Lady, still covering your mouth, “we’ve managed to secure the Val’kyr, now what, my lady?”

Lady Sylvanas Windrunner eyes you up and down, taking a long drawn out sigh. 

“Hmmm..well, it depends how easily this one submits. 

Tell me, creature, are you aware of just how important you are to the future of our kind? As you must know, we Forsaken cannot procreate. We rely on reviving the fallen to ensure we still have a place in this world and that miserable old beast Genn Greymane stole my chance at a future for the forsaken by destroying the Soulcage, and I will NOT let the opportunity to do right for my people pass.” Sylvanas shouts, anger and disgust filling her words.

Nathanos slowly lifts his hand off your mouth, “if you so peep a word I will make it your last, do you hear me?"

Sylvanas traces back and forth across the room, trying to calm herself down. “We must relish this opportunity, we’ve captured her, now all that’s left is we make her submit to our will." She pauses, carefully considering her options.

“Nathanos, my love.

Remove her armor at once”

You start to panic.

Your thoughts race, "What?! Why? What are they going to do to me?!"

“Please no, Lady Windrunner I beg of you give me a shred of decency please!”

“Stay still or it will be worse for you.” 

Nathanos unties your blouse and you begin to sob, he rubs his hands against your breasts, you can feel the cool leather pressed against them, you feel a coldness across your body

“PLEASE, Lady Windrunner PLEASE STOP!”

He trails his hand down your abdomen and proceeds to remove your leggings and panties.

You can feel your legs shake, a lump in your throat forms as you begin to sob.

You sniffle and choke as you mutter “W..What do you want from me?

What’s happening to me” Sylvanas exchanges glances at Nathanos as if both of them already know their exact plans for you. 

She leans over you

“You either will do this the easy way or the hard way.

You have the ability to ensure my immortality.

Your kind can ensure the forsaken have an existence and a place in this world forever.

You will submit to my will.

You do not have a choice.”

Your misery turns to rage

“I will never serve your kind, you’re no different than the Lich King!

I will never be turned into one of you!”

Sylvanas slaps you across the face, “You're speaking to your Warchief, you will regret every word you just said. I will make sure of it!”

Nathanos removes his gloves and sets them on the table nearby, looking into the mirror at your reflection, you try to loosen the bondage in vain.

“Tell me, how much do you value your purity, Val’kyr?" he says tauntingly

You stammer

“E..Enough to know I will never be tainted by the likes of you!”

“Oh?

Is that so?”

Nathanos slowly removes his armor, setting it on the bedside table.

"I think she needs to learn what it means to serve the Forsaken properly, don't you agree, Nathanos?" Sylvanas remarks slyly.

“There’s no escape now.

What choice will you make?” Nathanos sneers.

“I freed my will from The Lich King, not to serve more of the same!" You shout. 

Nathanos gets on top of you

“No, you shouldn’t have said that.

Oh well, you’ll have to learn.

It doesn’t matter how much you cry, imbecile.

You had the chance to submit earlier and you squandered it.”

"My Queen, any fun ideas?" He snickers as he feels you up. 

"I have many! What do you think a Val'kyr's cunt feels like? I bet you've imagined, all those bored evenings you spend training archers while I was away, I bet you've imagined a lot what their bodies would feel like around your cock." 

"You know I don't think of anyone that way" He lied. He has always been attracted to Sylvanas, even in life, the Val'kyr have both scared and fascinated him. To have one helpless and powerless in front of him turns him on beyond all measure. He's always lusted to dominate the weak."

He grabs your hands, they're cold and lifeless.

You feel him enter you, you’ve never felt this feeling before.

It hurts.

You try to budge the shackles again, but nothing happens.

“Submit!” he whispers into your ear.

You feel yourself weaken, “Please Forsaken, there must be some way!

Anything!

"There is a way," Sylvanas remarks, 

a way for me to have my fun. We can't have Nathanos have you all to himself." she chuckles, teasingly. She removes her boots, leggings, and panties to reveal her pussy, trimmed perfectly as Nathanos loves. She gets on top of you and straddles your face as Nathanos continues thrusting into you. 

"Since your tongue has done me no good today, I think it could be used for something else,

lick it." She commands.

You begrudgingly obey, licking it half-heartedly.

She pulls your head closer

"If you don't do a proper job I will make sure you suffer for the rest of my existence." 

You fear what that might entail, you gently lick and suck her clitoris, paying close attention to the beautiful ridges of her vulva, then sticking your tongue in her pussy. She lets out a moan and closes her eyes.

Nathanos grabs your breasts tightly, you loathe his touch and it sends chills down your spine. You tense up and stop licking.

"I guess you want to do this the hard way?” Nathanos glares at you.

"I guess she does." Sylvanas gets off your face, sits on a nearby cushion, and begins to finger her pussy while she watches in anticipation what Nathanos decides to do with you.

He stops thrusting, grabs your shoulders, and flips you over. You realize the horror of what he is planning to do.

“No please not there!

No please that’s wrong!

Please! It'll hurt!"

“You honestly believe I give a single care as to whether or not it hurts you?! He sneers

Your feelings don't matter to me, nothing matters to me except the Banshee Queen.”

He slowly enters your ass, making sure you feel every inch of him.

It hurts with each thrust, and several minutes pass as he’s enjoying himself at your expense. You lie there motionless, you wonder if anyone knows what's happening to you. The rest of this Forsaken city has no idea what kind of horror their leader is subjecting you to.

You’re too weak to fight back, at this rate you realize that, if you submit your will to The Dark Lady it will be over.

You just want this to end, you’ve been sobbing so hard you can barely see.

"I...I...I submit!

Please Forsaken, please stop!

My will is the Banshee Queen’s!" you say weakly, trembling from exhaustion.

“I knew we would find your weakness eventually" Sylvanas breathlessly remarks, getting herself off, rubbing her clitoris. She closes her eyes and her legs shake in orgasmic bliss, it's been a very long time since Lady Windrunner looked as happy as this.

“Please stop, Nathanos” You finally acknowledge his name, hoping to evoke some shred of humanity he might have left."

“Oh no.

No no no.

my fun is just beginning!” He pulls his cock out of your ass and drags you by the hair, forcing you to your knees on the floor

“You should be grateful to your Queen that she did not cut off your tongue when you did a miserable job at pleasuring her. You will NOT disappoint me.”

He forces your mouth open and shoves his throbbing cock in your mouth before you can entirely comprehend what he just told you.

"That's a good look for her." Sylvanas chuckles, catching her breath.

“I’m going to cum, don’t even dare think about anything other than swallowing every drop”

He shoots his cum in the back of your throat, you try to swallow it all so as to avoid his wrath, but some manages to drip down your lips into the floor.

“Absolutely pitiful.

clean up that mess, don't you dare leave a single drop on the floor.”

You stare down at the floor, completely and utterly wiped out and speechless.

You had no choice but to submit, and now you will forever be his plaything and responsible for Sylvanas’ immortality.

If you so much as think about defying her orders, she will punish you again this way, or maybe even worse..."

You close your eyes and lick up the rest of the cum off the floor.

You kneel before The Dark Lady

“I..I am sorry my queen, I submit to you, please don’t let him hurt me again please I’ll do anything required of me..just..please not that again

and thank you for not doing worse things to me.." 

“That all depends on how useful Nathanos sees you.

If you manage to please me, this won’t happen again.

So I would recommend you drop the word “no” from your vocabulary.

Understood?”

“Understood...my Queen”

“Good.”

“It is if critical that this information stays far away from the Alliance.

If word gets out of this room of what happened here, you will wish you never existed.”


End file.
